


Where Do We Land In The Black Sea?

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambassador Nico, Deals with theme's that is common for Nico, Don't want to list them all., Eventual Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Gifts, Hugging, Jason and Reyna are Platonic in this fic, Jason cares about Nico, Jason did not lead her on in this, Jason respects that, Jason's POV, Kinda, M/M, Nicknames, Nico and Hazel, Nico at Camp Jupiter, Nico can kick ass, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico doesn't like being touched at first, Nico is awesome, Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Roman mythology, Shadow-Travel, bed sharing, first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: If Nico and Jason had developed a friendship/relationships while he had been the Ambassador of Pluto.This fic centered the growth of that relationship.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 32
Kudos: 222





	Where Do We Land In The Black Sea?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first fic for this fandom. I have been a Percy Jackson fan since the first book came out, and it makes me very excited to be able to write for this fandom. Let it be known that I do ship Will and Nico, but while reading the Heroes of Olympus, I was drawn to Jason and Nico and my brain felt it only right that I write about them first.
> 
> I love this world that R.R has given us and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> It been a while since I read the series, so there might be some mistakes, which I am sorry for.

**Where Do We Land In The Black Sea?**

The first time Jason saw him, they were separated by formalities, by designation and most of all, by their heritage.

_Graeca…_

The boy, small in stature with a halo of dark curls, messy in style, hung down his face and over his forehead, strands falling over his eyes, casting his pale complexion and obsidian eyes in a shadow.

“She needs your help.” He was saying to Reyna, dark eyes hardened by some unknown hardship.

“We are not rejecting her entrance, Ambassador.” Reyna insisted.

Aurum and Argentum remained faithfully by her side. They had yet to react negatively to the younger boy’s presence.

Her acknowledgement evoked a cocktail of emotions to flash across Greek’s expression. Narrowed eyes, Jason recognized: distrust, suspicion, shock, and lastly… hope.

“Then it’s me you have a problem with?” The boy asked, tone emotionless.

“No. Simply your presence.”

The boy’s jaw clenched. “Rest assure, I am here only out of obligation to Pluto and most of all, to ensure my sister is treat fairly and kindly. I don’t wish to cause any further trouble.”

A heavy moment passed between them all.

“Very well, you may remain.” Reyna finally voiced.

Octavia looked seconds away from protesting, but a single glare from Jason had him swallowing his words. A chill ran down his spine when he noticed the boy, Nico di Angelo, lifting his chin in acceptance, revealing lifeless orbs, cold and unfeeling.

Hazel appeared seconds away from bursting into joyous tears. Her hand that held Nico’s lifted a bit and he saw the small squeeze they shared.

In that moment, though none of them could ever have imaged how much, their whole lives had been altered.

*

He saw Nico again when he had been taking a late night walk toward the arena.

Unable to sleep, Jason had snuck out, and left, his body buzzing with restless energy. The night was cool, and it calmed him down a touch. However, the peace the momentary isolation granted him was snatched away when he heard the familiar sounds of sword fighting, of grunts and exhausted screams.

For a second he contemplated turning around, but curiosity won out in the end and he found himself following the sound. He remained silent, his stealth allowing him to remain hidden, giving him a chance he’d soon discover was a rarity: the sight of Nico di Angelo free and lost in himself, without hyper-vigilance weighing on himself.

He had a moment to be mesmerized by Nico and then, his gaze flashed to his right where Nico was spinning in a graceful circle, taking his attention away from Nico, only to see the various forms of pale white figures circling him, each holding a sword in their bony hands.

_Weird…_

Blue eyes widened. _“O deum meum.”_

The instant those words passed his lips, everyone’s attention snapped to him. Nico panted, dark eyes more visible with his hair tied back. Their eyes met, dark night on sky blue. Something passed through Jason, something strange and warm, and his eyes slowly left Nico’s, dropping lower to trace the lean arms that was too thin to be healthy and the trim waist that his black vest hugged snugly.

“We’re done.” A commanding voice ordered. “You can leave.”

A crack cut the earth. The skeletons, because that’s what they were, disintegrated into smokey air, seeping into the cracks. A second later, a tremble ran through the earth and the cracks closed. Jason looked up at the boy before him with disbelieving eyes.

With the silent now more evident, Jason heard the clanking of metal on metal as Nico moved around, gathering the fallen swords. Jason jumped to it to help, gathering up those nearest to him. Nico barely made eye contact as they returned the swords to its rightful place.

“You don’t need to worry.” The Ambassador said then. “I cleared it with Reyna.”

_Reyna…_

He heard the twinge of familiarity in the use of the Praetor name. It wasn’t uttered with any formality. He wondered how much of these meeting’s he’d been left out of. He wondered when Nico had the time to form a bond with Reyna that stretched further than duties.

A snap of a branch pulled him back to the present. Jason looked up from where he’d been staring at the swords to watched as Nico’s form as cloaked by shadows as he walked away. A blink later, and he was gone and Jason was left more intrigued than ever before.

*

The third time he saw Nico, he’d been actively seeking him out. He found him with Hazel, training her in her form.

“How are you so good at this?” She asked him, her tone exasperated.

A flash of amusement touched the Ambassador’s face. He look healthier than when he’d first arrived, his skin appearing less sickly pale, his cheeks less hollowed in. His entire frame looked to have been filled out, with his skin no longer appearing to stretch across muscles and bones.

“Years of practice. And necessity.” Nico answered her. “You’ll get there.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true. I may appear small but I can kick half these demigod’s asses. And soon, so will you.”

“Is that so?”

Heads snapped up in unison. Hazel’s grin widened at the sight of him while Nico’s vanished.

“Care to prove it?” Jason continued. Outwardly, he looked confidence and casual, but inside he was a nervous, jumpy mess. He wanted to know more about Nico, some part of him, wanted to find out what else made the boy tick, what else was the boy capable of, what else made him smile, what else interested him.

“No.” Nico shot back. Hazel shot him a look that he ignored, adding on a dramatic pause later, “I’d hate to embarrass you in front of your people.”

 _Your_ people.

“I’ll take the risk.”

Nico cocked an eyebrow. “Fine.”

He stepped away from Hazel whose golden eyes were practically shimmering with excitement. They were gathering an audience, but Nico paid them no mind. He picked up two sparing swords and then turn to toss Jason one. Jason caught it without a blink, twirling it in his hand to get a better grip. They took their positions, eyeing one another. Jason started moving in circles, and Nico followed, walking backwards with his sword in one hand.

“Last chance to back out.” Jason taunted.

Nico glared.

A breath later and they attacked. Jason felt the force of Nico’s attacks, blocking only some. He moved around, dancing almost, with the Ambassador, trying to predict his style. He was different, his style was unique but there was disciple there, but anyone watching could see Nico had been trained by many.

He moved swiftly on his feet, gasping only slightly when Jason got a strike in before he rolled away from his reach. They moved and ducked. Nico kicked his legs out from under him, and Jason leaped to his feet before the other boy could render him defenseless.

Panting, with sweat soaked shirts, Jason finally managed a manoeuvre that won him the round, catching Nico’s wrist, disarming him, and twisting him around until his arms where caged in by Jason’s body, back pressed firmly against Jason’s chest with Jason’s sword inches from his throat.

“I win.” Jason panted triumphantly.

“You think?” Came the breathless retort and a second later, with a jab to his gut, a kick to his knee, Jason’s sword was taken, his knees were planted on the ground and the tip of his sword was pressed until his chin.

A beat and then cheers erupted all around them.

“Oh my gods, that was amazing!” Hazel sprinted over to them.

Nico dropped the sword, Jason grunt as the toil of the matching made itself known. A hand appeared before his eyes. He looked up, met those conflicting dark eyes. Their palms slapped against each other, and Nico pulled him up.

“You were so amazing! Who trained you?” Golden eyes found his. “I can see now why you only ever train with Praetor Reyna.”

They were swarmed then. Jason watched with gleaming eyes as everyone complimented their fight, respectfully expressing their awe at Nico. As their thundering voices enveloped them, Jason watched as Hazel ushered an uncomfortable Nico away from the crowd.

Dark eyes found his.

Jason grinned and nodded.

A moment later, Nico’s lips twitched.

*

He saw much of Nico after that.

Suddenly it appeared Nico, Reyna and Jason had formed a triad of sorts. He saw a sight of Reyna few ever had the chance to see, saw the bond that she developed with the Ambassador. He found her often with Nico, and after a few days, he eventually found the courage to join them.

Jason sought Nico out often.

“Show me again.” He said, panting.

The cool night hair kissed his bare chest, cooling down his overheating body.

Nico shook his head. “Jason, it’s—“

“C’mon, please.”

Rolling his eyes, Nico exhaled and closed his eyes. A second later, a shadow cloaked his form and he disappeared. There was a tap on his shoulder and Jason spun around, a grin spreading across his face when he was greeted by Nico behind him.

“That is so cool. And you can travel anywhere.”

“With practice, yes.” Nico moved and then lowered himself down onto a patch of earth. He looked exhausted, and Jason didn’t blame him. They’d been out here practicing for hours it seemed. This was one of the rare moments that it had been just them and not Reyna, too.

A small part of him disliked the idea that Nico and Reyna had these moment without him too, but whenever he saw them, saw the way Nico acted around her, similar to the way he acted around Hazel, he felt stupid. But then, his brain would conjure up various scenarios as if Invidia was at work herself.

“It’s amazing.” He intoned, taking a seat next to Nico, keeping a comfortable distance between them, having picked up how much Nico hated physical contact.

At his words, Nico shot him a small disbelieving frown.

“What?” Jason asked.

“Nothing.”

“No, what? You don’t believe me?”

Nico scoffed, shaking his head slightly as if to play it off, but Jason saw the conflict storming on within those dark eyes.

“Tell me.” He requested gently.

Nico looked at him for a moment, searching. And then, he confessed. “People haven't been all that accepting of me.”

“Who?” A cloud of anger formed in the center of his chest.

“No one you know.” Nico answered, cryptically.

Jason knew he had reached his limit with Nico, that he would not reveal more of his past or his thoughts tonight. So, Jason offered him a small smile and said, “They were idiots.”

Nico scoffed, eyebrows lifting in agreement.

“I guess…”

*

“You’re leaving?”

Nico nodded, packing what little clothes he had into a small bag. “My father requests my presence.”

Jason bit his tongue, forcing the words away. Inhaling, he watched as Nico moved around his small room, gathering a small pound that clinked when moved.

“How long will you be gone?”

Shrugging, Nico zipped up his bag. “I don’t know. Time works differently in the underworld.”

“The – you’re going to the Underworld!? Alone? Nico, you can’t go!”

A dark expressed hardened the other boy’s features. “Are you ordering me?”

“No!” Jason shot back. “No, I just--- It’s dangerous out there. Let me come with you.”

The hardened expression softened a bit. “Jason, I will fine. I’ve done this trip numerous times before.”

That didn’t lessen or ease the knot of worry in his gut. “I can still come with. Be an extra pair of hands.”

“You have duties, here.”

“Reyna will be fine without me for a while.”

Shaking his head, Nico sighed. He walked over to Jason, stopping a few spaces ahead. He was shorter than Jason, so he had to look up at the Roman demi-god. He was so young, but Jason knew appearance was deceiving. Nico may look young and fragile, but his eyes were darkened by years of difficulty, the touch of innocent long since scraped away.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You promise?”

Nico opened his mouth, but then he paused. The knot in Jason’s gut tightened further, his fists curling as he forced himself to remain in place.

“I can’t promise that, Jason. But, I can promise to try.”

Not what he was looking for, but he knew it would be the best he got from the Ambassador. So, instead of pushing it and insisting Nico take him with, he nodded.

“Alright.” He sighed forlornly.

Satisfied, Nico turned around to gather his bags. He turned to Jason, and Jason waited eagerly for whatever he wished to say, but the Ambassador of Pluto only sighed sadly.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Shadows danced around him, shrouding Nico’s form and then when Jason blinked, he was gone and Jason was left alone, starting as a vacantly space.

The knot his stomach was joined by a cold feeling and Jason recognizing it immediately.

Loss.

*

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a months.

Every day, Jason lost himself in his duties and his training. He forced himself to forget about Nico for the day, spending time with Reyna and Hazel and his Cohort. He ignored Reyna’s attempts to get him to talk about Nico, allowing it only when it was in reference to her or Hazel.

She missed him too, Jason would tell so he allowed Nico’s absence to be acknowledged only if she wished to speak about Nico and how much she missed him (which was not often). Gwen and Dakota offered their support but they accepted Jason’s emotions which was a relief in some way.

He found himself bunking in Nico’s room most nights during the first two weeks and then, he practically moved in there.

“You hear from Nico?” He’d ask Reyna or Hazel.

They would shake their head.

After week four, he stopped asking.

One night, roughly two months after Nico’s disappearance, Jason was woken up by a hand touching his shoulder.

He shot up, fingers sparking with lightening. The light emanating from his hands illuminated that sickly features, the malnourished complexion, the dark eyes, the messy hair that was longer now, and those thin lips that were curled in confusion.

“Nico?”

The other boy looked at him. “What are you doin—“

“Nico!” Jason jumped up from the bed, moving without thought to wrap his arms around the other boy, tugging him closer. The heat, the firm frame and the smell of ash and berries had Jason sighing with relief, months of tension seeping out of him.

He felt Nico tense up in his arms so he drew back, removing his hands, leaving them hovering over Nico. “Sorry, sorry, I know – I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to see you.”

“You are?” Came the confused and frankly bewildered reply.

“Of course.” Jason ran his eyes over Nico, searching for any injuries. “When was the last time you ate? Are you hurt? Wait here, I can get—“

A hand touched his arm, cutting him off.

His gaze snapped down to look at the pale hand curled around his bicep, those bony fingers with one adorned in a skull ring. Looking up, Jason met exhausted black eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah.” Jason exhaled, nodding to himself and to Nico. “Yeah, I know, sorry.”

“How long have I been gone?” Nico dropped his hand and Jason instantly missed the touch.

“Two, going on three months.” He moved and lowered himself down onto the rumpled bed.

The other boy winced. “I was afraid of that. My father hardly let me rest.”

Jason wanted to ask about these missions, about what exactly Nico had been doing for his father but he didn’t.

“You back for good?”

Nico, who had been in the process of dumping his bag, once clean, now caked in dirty, onto the corner of the room, paused. His aviator jacket was shredded and tossed over the desk chair.

“I don’t know.”

The answer felt like a heavy weight that sunk deep into the pits of his stomach, bringing with it longing, fear, worry and sadness. These past couple of weeks had opened his eyes significantly, shedding a light on his relationship with Nico, and how much it meant to him.

“But you’re back now, right?” He asked.

Nico nodded.

“Good.” A smile formed on Jason’s lips. “It sucked not having you around.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Nico scoffed.

“It did.” Jason insisted, hating the self-deprecating tone.

Nico stared him for a beat, offering nothing else. Not that Jason expected him to.

“I better get cleaned up.” He said.

Jason nodded, refusing to move.

A moment later and Nico shadow traveled out of the room. Left alone, Jason moved around and tied up a bit, tossing his dirty clothes of the day into a corner for tomorrow. He was just about to fold Nico’s jacket when the room temperature shifted.

He turned, looking at a freshly washed Nico, his once messy hair now pulled back from his face, his small, skeletal frame causing his black sleep wear to hang limply off his frame. Jason hated the sight, knowing Nico had been overworked and had neglected to take care of himself.

“Do you mind if I stay the night?”

“Excuse me?” Nico’s dark eyes widened.

“I can put a pillow wall between us or something if that makes you more comfortable. I just… I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep right now if I was somewhere else.”

Frowning, Nico glanced at the bed and the back at Jason. “Is that allowed?”

Jason nodded. “Of course. Camp Jupiter is not as rigid as it appears. Micah, the daughter of Venus sleeps with her girlfriend often.” Blue eyes widened. “Not that- not that this is what this is, it’s just, we—there---“ He sighed, feeling his face burning with a blush. However, he did noticed that Nico’s pale cheeks were kissed with warmth too. “I just mean no one will think anything of it.”

“Uh-“ Swallowing, Nico glanced between the bed and Jason. “I guess.”

“You sure? I can make a makeshift bed on the floor or –“

“No, it’s okay.” Nico cut him off.

They moved to the bed, silently. Jason climbed in first, pressing his back to the wall, leaving more than enough space for the Greek to clamber in. Slowly, almost cautiously, Nico lowered himself down, sitting for a second before he leaned back, head cushioned by the plush pillows. Jason curled onto his side, tucking his arm under his head for support. The room was cloaked in darkness, with natural light provided by the moon cutting through, casting the space in a calm and silvery beam.

Blue eyes took in the still sickly pale skin, the roughness of its texture as it stretched over Nico’s angular features. Jason trace the smooth slope of his nose, the long and dark lashes that frames beautiful eyes and kissed his cheeks a second later. The cupid’s bow of his lips, the way the end’s curled as if to smile.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Jason whispered.

The pillow ruffled, dark hair fell as Nico turned his head, eyes dulled by whatever it had been forced to witness. Jason’s hand itches to teach out for Nico, but he held himself back. The moonlight bounced off Nico’s skull ring – a ring he never took off, it seemed.

“Me too.” Nico answered back, lips barely moving to form the words.

A smile broke out across Jason.

They laid there for a while. Jason watched as Nico turned his head back into its previous position, eyes closed. His chest moved as he inhaled and exhaled, appearing at peace, but Jason knew he wasn’t asleep.

Swallowing, “Nik?”

Dark brows furrowed together and Jason wondered if it was because of the nickname. “What?”

Jason continued to look at him. “Can I hold your hand?”

The Greek’s entire body tensed up. The muscles in his arms bulged a bit but Jason held on. He refuse to back down, ready to accept whatever answer he got. Either way, he was happy to be here.

“Why?”

“Because I missed you. And I want to.”

A moment of silence passed. Jason held his breath, waiting, until Nico’s head moved up and down, his lips pressed thinly together. Exhaling through his nose, Jason reached out, gently covering Nico’s thin, bony and icy hand with his. It was smaller than Jason’s and that only increased his need to envelope the entire hand with his. The hand under his remained frozen. Jason moved to brush his thumb back and forth, silently reassuring Nico.

He was second away from falling sleep, when he felt Nico shift his hand, parting his fingers and Jason curled his in between the spaces. He squeezed Nico’s hand and Nico lifted them higher, pressing their joined hands to the centre of his chest.

“Good night, Jason.”

“Night, Nico.”

*

Something shifted between them that night.

They grew closer. Touching become almost second nature.

Reyna was the first person to notice it.

She said nothing, but her raised eyebrows spoke for itself.

At the end of one of their dozen meetings, she stopped him just as the last person left the building. Her hand was gentle on his arm, but her fingers dug in his skin, and Jason bit back a wince.

“You hurt him in any way, and not even Jupiter will be able to save you from my wrath.”

Fear claimed him for a moment as the demigoddess of War glared into his eyes. A second passed and Jason nodded.

“I won’t. I care for him, too.”

Reyna nodded, her lips curling a small smile and she dropped his arm. “I will be delivering the same message to him, soon.”

Jason grinned at her. “I always knew you cared.”

“Against my better judgment.” She shot back.

She ignored his laugh as she walked away.

*

They were in Nico’s room once again.

“I got you something.” Jason said.

“What?”

Nervously, reached into his jacket, pulling out a small drawstring. It was black, with a single blue ribbon knotting it close. With suspicious eyes, took the offered drawstring. With crossed legs, Jason watched as Nico gentle undid the knot.

He tipped the drawstring upside down, and the content spilled out into a waiting palm.

“Jas…” Nico trailed off, staring down at the gift.

It was a simple necklace, with a sturdy chain, holding a golden pendant of the SPQR tattoo that adorned Jason’s forearm. Above the letters was an eagle with its wings spread, appearing to either take off or settle down, and behind it stood Pluto’s symbol, bold and empowering.

“It’s so you can never forget that you have a home here, too.” Jason spoke up then. He looked down to Nico’s forefinger where a simple ring adorned it, a golden stone, amber in shade, decorated the center. A gift from Reyna and Hazel.

Nico swallowed thickly, moving to pick up the chain. He unclipped it, ducked his head and slipped it on, clipping it close. The golden pendant looked warm against Nico’s black shit, but it always looked like it belong exactly there.

“Thank you.”

Jason looked up, meeting glimmering obsidian eyes. They swam in withheld emotions. Arms wrapped around his neck and Jason returned the embrace with ferocity, one hand curling around a thin waist, the other lifting so his fingers could tangle with the curly ends of Nico’s way too long hair.

His heart hammered on his chest so loud, he feared Nico may hear it. He wanted to press closer, to move his head, to brush his lips against the cold skin of the neck, but he didn’t do any of that. Now wasn’t the time. Instead, he turned and pressed his cheek against berry scented hair. Nico exhaled, the heat of his breath caressing Jason’s skin and a shiver ran down his spine.

“I’m happy I found you.” Nico said into his shoulder.

Jason gripped him a little but tighter. “Me too.”

And soon, he will prove it.

*

Two days later, Jason woke up on a bus, with a girlfriend named Piper and a best friend named Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that inspired this:
> 
> Black Sea - Natasha Blume  
> Meet Me On The Battlefield - SVRCINA  
> Journey (Ready to Fly) - Natasha Blume
> 
> In that order, Haha. :D


End file.
